


Кошки-мышки

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemy Lovers, Historical Hetalia, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: - Ненавижу тебя, проклятый мадьяр, - медленно опуская доселе упрямо упиравшиеся в грудь Доминика руки, признался Румыния, обмякая в его цепких объятьях.- Я тебя тоже, - с придыханием откликнулся Венгрия, привычно находя в глубине рубиновых глаз отражение своих собственных чувств.Ненависть, так странно похожую на любовь.





	Кошки-мышки

Название: Кошки-мышки  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 13 сентября 2015

*************************************

Глупая темно-золотистая мышка-полевка может жить без забот и хлопот… Только если не появится однажды рядом с ее жилищем зеленоглазый степной кот.

А уж когда придет кот, мышке придется выучить важный урок:  
Не высовывайся из своей норки, если не хочешь, чтобы кот тебя съел.

И мышка, если она не совсем уж глупая, этот урок выучит, и будет сидеть в своей норке тихо-тихо, и глазки ее будут слабо сверкать красным в темноте… Пока однажды не погонит ее прочь из этой норки голод.

И тогда, не раз и не два испытав чуткость своих чувств и скорость лапок, мышка усвоит второй важный урок:  
Передвигайся на своих осторожных лапках тихо и быстро, пока кот спит, и раздобудешь себе пищу.

И мышка научится прямо-таки творить чудеса, проскальзывая всякий раз мимо спящего кота, у самой его большой когтистой лапы. И она будет думать, что она познала свою маленькую мышиную жизнь так хорошо, что больше та не преподнесет ей никаких уроков… Пока однажды жизнь мягкими кошачьими лапами не подарит ей смертельные объятия и самый главный урок:  
Кот охотится на тебя всегда, даже когда он, казалось бы, спит.

[Где-то после 1000-го года нашей эры]

Мельтешение травы под ногами резко сменилось хрустом мелких камушков на берегу ручья. Венгрия с разбегу перемахнул через него – на мгновение ярко блеснула под ним на солнце быстрая вода – и, перехватив поудобнее саблю, бросился вперед, не столько видя, сколько чуя следы того, за кем гонится.

Эта бешенная погоня продолжалась уже долго. Так долго, что, будь он человеком, давно уже выдохся и остановился бы. А будь человеком тот, кого он так стремится нагнать – давно бы рухнул в полном изнеможении на землю, и необходимости нестись во весь опор за ним не было бы.

Венгрия скрипнул зубами и ускорился. Земля откликалась на его мощные скачки такой твердостью, что уже горели ноги. Каково, интересно, бежать тому, другому, с его-то хилым изнеженным телом?..

Наконец, впереди, среди густых зарослей, мелькнули яркие одежды, и со вскинутой в каком-то изломанном жесте тонкой ладони будто бы сорвалось несколько ярких огоньков. Ветки, словно заговоренные, тут же стали норовить хлестнуть его по глазам, а корни деревьев – попасть под ногу.

Венгрия, умело обходя препятствия, порою даже быстрее, чем он сам успевал их осознать, жестко усмехнулся. Ему до пожара в груди хотелось схватить эти тонкие ладони, а потом сжать и переломить хрупкие запястья. А еще, не меньше, чем переломить, эти запястья ему хотелось поймать и коснуться губами. А еще лучше – прикусить бледную тонкую кожу, оставляя яркое багровое свидетельство тому, что именно он, и никто больше, имеет право держать эти руки в своих…

Корни, поначалу помогавшие оторваться от преследователя, вдруг предают, и Румыния, с размаху попав сапогом под приподнимающийся немного над мышиной норкой в земле корень, падает. Падает плашмя, и сильный удар о землю выбивает из груди воздух, заставляя закашляться.

В следующую секунду его рукав прошивает, чудом не задевая руку, сабля, прочно вонзаясь в мягкую после недавно прошедшего дождя землю, а на спину, ощутимо надавливая на позвоночник, опускается тяжелый сапог.

\- Попался, - удовлетворенно произносит, по-кошачьи самодовольно щурясь, Венгрия и, наклонившись, запускает руку Румынии в волосы, властным, собственническим жестом сжимая светлые пряди в пальцах. – Хм, и правда мягкие…

\- Руки убери, варвар! – возмущенно воскликнул Румыния, гордо вскинув голову.

Венгрии такой тон не понравился. Настолько не понравился, что он, дернув Румынию сначала вверх, с силой приложил того головой о землю.

Румыния страдальчески заскулил, крепко жмурясь.

\- Не называй меня так, - велел Венгрия, - И еще кое-что... – ухватив Румынию второй рукой, Венгрия одним махом перевернул его на спину: - Открой глаза.

…и право смотреть в рубиновую глубину этих глаз тоже есть только у него. И Венгрия смотрит в распахнутые в изумлении и страхе глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? – спрашивает Румыния уже куда более вежливо и осторожно, явно чувствуя себя крайне неуютно в сложившейся ситуации и с неудобно вывернутой из-за пригвоздившей ее к земле сабли рукой.

\- Чтобы ты был только моим и ничьим больше, - честно отвечает Венгрия и пробует на вкус тонкие бледные губы Румынии.

Тот не отвечает на поцелуй, но Венгрия все равно доволен: плевать, что он не отвечает – важно, что не сопротивляется.

[1526 год]

Когда Османская империя одержала над ним победу, Венгрия стойко терпел унижение, молча провожая взглядом высокую фигуру Турции, тянущего за собой, грубо схватив за запястье, Румынию, с наслаждением высказывающего все, что он думает о мерзких османах и о деспотах, тиранящих его бедные запястья.

Турция вряд ли понимал, о чем говорит его новый вассал, а вот Венгрия понимал более чем хорошо, невольно вспоминая при этом, как Штефан со вдавленными в постель запястьями извивался под ним, мечась между стонами и проклятьями. Именно тогда Доминик вдруг очень отчетливо понял: ему недостаточно, чтобы Румыния был только его и ничьим больше – тем более что теперь он это право утратил вместе с поражением. Нет, теперь… Теперь он хочет, чтобы Румыния не мыслил своей жизни без него. Как жаль, что несбыточно…

\- И только попробуй лезть в мои дела! – угрожающе шипит Румыния тем временем, сверля взглядом затылок Турции. – Ты кровавыми слезами плакать будешь, если я начну бунтовать!

\- Я знаю, как тебя утихомирить, - уверенно произносит в ответ Турция, впервые вставляя в поток изречений Штефана несколько своих слов. – Видел, как эту проблему решал Венгрия.

В ту минуту Доминику, несмотря на поражение, захотелось поднять меч и снова кинуться на Турцию. Потому что, несмотря на то, что Румыния воистину невыносим, что способен вывести из себя одним только своим своевольным взглядом, не успев еще ничего и сказать, что раздражает своими магическими штучками и своим хаотически-жизнерадостным характером и беспечным отношением к жизни…

…Венгрии н р а в и т с я.

Ведь, когда ты силен и могущественен, все покоряются тебе, не смеют перечить...

Покорные лица, застывшие в подобострастном выражении от страха. Услужливый тон, отчетливо сдобренный тщательно скрываемой ненавистью. Пылкие клятвы верности, пронизанные страстной мечтой вырваться из оков, получить свободу, силу отстаивать свою независимость.

…а это так с к у ч н о.

Куда острее, живее и жарче, когда каждый взгляд, направленный на тебя, каждое слово, обращенное к тебе или оставшееся непроизнесенным – это вызов. Когда вместо клятв в верности слышишь проклятия и честное признание, что тебе с удовольствием бы вонзили нож в горло, будь руки свободны, а не крепко, до синяков, сжаты в твоих сильных ладонях. Когда на твой поцелуй отвечают не с раболепным трепетом, а жестко и пылко, до прокушенной губы, словно это и не поцелуй вовсе, а дуэль на рейтарских шпагах. Когда твое имя стонут, мелко дрожа в твоих объятиях, не из желания удовлетворить тебя, а разрываясь на осколки в урагане победившей тело страсти и прочно сидящей где-то в голове ненависти. Когда тебе говорят, едва переведя дыхание после сотрясавшего тело удовольствия, что ненавидят тебя, так страстно, будто бы любят, и ты не можешь не ответить взаимностью, потому что ты тоже.

…И все вот это, такое сокровенное, бесценное, Турция хочет повторить?.. Доминик в бессильной злобе сжал пальцы на эфесе.

Но Турция продолжил свою речь, и побелевшие от напряжения пальцы Венгрии медленно разжались:  
\- Внутренняя автономия. Ты не любишь, когда тебе указывают, что делать, да? Ну, так в своих внутренних делах ты будешь так же свободен, как был у Венгрии.

Штефан, на мгновение запнувшись, вдруг обернулся, глядя на него своими дивными рубиновыми глазами как-то удивленно. Доминик насмешливо изогнул бровь: что, только понял, какое на самом деле хорошее положение занимал? Некоторые об этом не могут и мечтать, лишенные всех прав.

В глазах Румынии в то же мгновение вспыхнуло возмущение, и он отвернулся, гордо вскинув голову. Венгрия усмехнулся: кое-что в их жизни остается постоянным и незыблемым, как туманные пики Карпат.

И лучше бы оставалось таким всегда.

[1881 год]

Кто-то из мудрецов сказал когда-то: бойтесь своих желаний, ибо они могут исполниться. Доминик никогда не боялся: он желал только того, чего по-настоящему хотел. Беда была лишь в том, что желания исполнялись как-то очень своеобразно.

Румыния стал независимым, потом обрел статус королевства, но остался верен себе. Своей жизни без него, Венгрии, он действительно не мыслил, вот только…

\- Венгрия, а, Венгрия! – произносит он самодовольно. – Как прекрасно, оказывается, быть независимым королевством! Ах, да, прости – я забыл, что ты немножко не в том положении!

Венгрия только кровожадно усмехается в ответ на заливистый смех, примеряясь, как бы половчее схватить стоящего на самой границе между ними Штефана и показать, что, несмотря на отсутствие независимости, он все равно способен уложить одного нахального красноглазого парня на лопатки. Даже двух, если подумать.

Румыния, прекрасно осознавая, насколько опасно его положение, словно издеваясь (впрочем, почему словно?) стоит недостаточно близко, а границу перейти Венгрия не может – у него нет на то никакого права, а войны между Австро-Венгерской империей и Румынским королевством сейчас нет.

\- Как же забавно наблюдать за твоими потугами, - томно щурясь, произносит он, упираясь руками в бока.

\- Наслаждайся, пока можешь, - скалится Венгрия, пожирая его глазами.

Румыния сильно изменился после жизни в Османской империи – и в то же время будто и не изменился бы вовсе. Он стал повыше благодаря приобретенным территориям, облачил изящные ладони в тонкие темные перчатки и скрыл беззащитно-хрупкие запястья за широкими манжетами. Наслушавшись рассказов балканских славян о вампирах, счел отличной идеей таковым стать, и каким-то образом сумел отрастить себе парочку острых, длинных клыков, превращающих его широкую улыбку в зловещий оскал, заставляющий иногда даже Турцию вздрогнуть и разразиться руганью за «идиотский маскарад». Стал носить раздражающие маленькие шляпки, которые ему, черт побери, дьявольски идут.

А вот глаза, при виде Венгрии полнящиеся ненавистью, так странно похожей на сумасшедшую любовь, остались прежними.

\- Эй, Штефан, - произносит он на румынский манер. Это непривычно, куда роднее и проще сказать венгерское «Иштван», но это будет совершенно неуместным… потому что Штефан есть Штефан.

\- Чего тебе? – спрашивает Румыния, склонив голову набок и даже делая маленький шажок вперед: нечасто Венгрия обращается к нему по этому имени.

Венгрии достаточно и этого маленького шажка, чтобы по-кошачьи, одним выверенным броском, поймать Румынию за локоть, дернуть на себя и повалиться с ним на траву уже на своей территории, подминая под себя, сплетая пальцы с пальцами распластанного на земле Румынии и целуя, как раньше – с напором, с жаром.

\- Что, с клыками неудобно? – коварно улыбается Штефан, когда Доминик отстраняется.

Выглядит Румыния при этом так самодовольно, словно лишение Венгрии доли удовольствия и было первой и единственной его задачей, когда он решил обзавестись вампирскими клыками.

Пойманная тобою мышка оказалась не жалкой полевкой, а зубастым нетопырем, способным пребольно цапнуть тебя за нос, глупый ты охотник. И что ты будешь делать теперь, кот?..

\- Не проблема, - невозмутимо отвечает Доминик, наклоняясь ниже, почти касаясь носом вздернутого кончика носа Румынии, чтобы лучше, в мельчайших деталях, видеть, как рубиновую радужку зальет негодование и возмущение, когда он произнесет: - Значит, уделю больше внимания… другим местам.

Кажется, Штефан ругается на цыганском, когда Доминик, стянув с его руки перчатку, с наслаждением прикусывает кожу, оставляя на молочно-белом запястье со слабыми голубыми прожилками сосудов яркий след.

[Наши дни]

\- Румыния.

\- Нет.

\- Румыния!

\- Не-ет!

\- Чёрт возьми, Штефан!

\- Ни-че-го не зна-ю! – пропел Румыния, но тут же опасливо замер, наткнувшись взглядом на зловеще блестящую сковородку и понимая, что приглашать Венгрию для беседы на кухню, а не в категорически не прибранную после одного не самого удачного магического эксперимента гостиную, было одной из самых дурных его идей.

Венгрия, держа сковородку не менее угрожающе, чем держал когда-то меч, уверенно приближался. Румыния, подчиняясь инстинкту самосохранения, не менее уверенно пятился назад, точно зная, что, уперевшись лопатками в стену, он сможет юркнуть за неприметную дверь кладовки, а уж оттуда, забаррикадировавшись как следует (и заодно расчистив прикрытый хозяйственным хламом лаз), пролезть в подвал, устроенный в фундаменте стоявшего здесь когда-то средневекового замка, и выбраться через старинный ход в безопасном месте.

Вот только, стоило Румынии коснуться стены, как путь отхода в сторону кладовки перекрыла та самая сковорода, угрожающе звякнув о стену возле самой головы Штефана.

\- Ничего не знаешь, да? – обманчиво-ласково уточнил Венгрия, сокращая расстояние между ними с вытянутой руки со сковородкой до упирающихся ему в грудь в безуспешной попытке оттолкнуть рук Румынии. – А я вот знаю о твоем милом увлечении секретными ходами на случай опасности… или прихода кредиторов. Так что же, поговорим о Трансильвании?

\- Трансильвания – это не твое дело! – несмотря на пугающую близость сковороды, уверенно ответил Штефан.

\- Зато живущие там венгры – мое дело, - жестко отрезал Доминик, упирая вторую руку по другую сторону от Штефана, во избежание лишних телодвижений.

\- Они – граждане Румынии, и я сам с ними разберусь! – зашипел Штефан. – А ты лезешь в мои внутренние дела! Все неймется, так хочется наложить руки на Трансильванию, а?

\- Ты не поверишь, как сильно, - выдохнул Доминик ему в лицо, отбрасывая прочь сковороду и опуская руки на бедра Румынии. – И не только наложить.

\- Ненавижу тебя, проклятый мадьяр, - медленно опуская доселе упрямо упиравшиеся в грудь Доминика руки, признался Румыния, обмякая в его цепких объятьях.

\- Я тебя тоже, - с придыханием откликнулся Венгрия, привычно находя в глубине рубиновых глаз отражение своих собственных чувств.

Ненависть, так странно похожую на любовь.

А может, л ю б о в ь, так странно похожую на ненависть?..

Исторический обоснуй.

В средние века предки румын проживали на территории 3 княжеств: Валахия, Молдавия и Трансильвания.

В X веке на запад современной Венгрии пришли мадьяры – агрессивные и воинственные кочевники. Там они осели, и в 1001 году возникло Венгерское королевство, которое быстро расширилось и заняло всю территорию Венгрии, Трансильвании, Словакии, Сербской Воеводины, Закарпатья, Хорватии (за исключением области Далмация) и некоторых других земель.

С XI века Трансильвания обладала автономией в составе Венгерского королевства. В 1526 году в ходе битвы при Мохаче венгерские войска были разгромлены, и Валахия, Молдавия и Трансильвания попали под вассалитет Османской империи, при этом сохраняя внутреннюю автономию до середины XIX века.

Впервые независимость Объединённого княжества Молдавии и Валахии провозглашена 21 мая (9 мая) 1877 года с объявлением этих земель «Княжеством Румыния» в связи с началом русско-турецкой войны; приняв участие в этой войне, Румыния по итогам Берлинского договора приобрела северную Добруджу с Констанцой взамен занятых Россией вновь южных районов Бессарабии (Буджак) и была признана как независимое государство Румыния в Сан-Стефанском и Берлинском договорах. В 1881 году на основе Объединённого княжества было сформировано королевство Румыния во главе с Каролем I.

Спор о трансильванских венграх, которых там проживает много, до сих пор является причиной очень непростых взаимоотношений между Венгрией, традиционно оказывающей сильную поддержку венграм в других странах и, в частности, требующей автономии для трансильванских венгров, и Румынией, считающей, что никакую автономию венграм Трансильвании во избежание головной боли, в том числе сепаратизма, давать не следует, а Венгрия вмешивается во внутренние румынские дела.


End file.
